All of Pufferfishmax's OCs
This page shows all of Pufferfishmax's (PuffyAnimations) OCs. Character's Personalities (WIP) Sunny - Very peaceful, kind, lovely and helpful. She makes a lot of friends throughout the Object Show Community. 8-ball - Pretty cool and strong. He can question things that confuse him and likes to talk to others. Bacon Ticket - Super crazy and madly insanely in love with bacon! She shouts a lot and yells at people to give her bacon. Ball - Somewhat cool and gentle kind of person. He gets angry sometimes but often tries to stay cool. Ballhack - Ḫ̸̫̟̾͘̕i̸̖͝g̵̹͋h̸̜̫̦̔̕ļ̸͓̚͘y̷̫͒̌͗ ̸̭̖͇̃͊̐c̴̗͇͛͗o̸̚ͅn̸̯̪̰͗f̷͉̘̎̋͝u̸̥̔̕͝s̷̰̰̰͂͝e̸̙͋̅͠d̸̛̟̝̚ ̴̧̱̺̐̈́̕ṯ̷̇͊͌ȍ̸͓̠ ̵͍͇͛́̊w̶̠̄̑ͅḩ̵͙͐͊͘o̴̧͉͂̆́ͅ ̶̞̣̰̉̋t̸̮̲̄h̵̤͚̓͗e̸̹͐͋̊y̵͇̦̿ ̸͈̋̾ä̶̢̯͕́ŗ̶̱̺͌̉̓e̶̡̖͙͗.̶̲͋͌͠ͅ.̷̞̈́̓.̸̼̞̎.̷̧̥͆.̵̝̋͐ Basket Ball - Very good at sports and pretty awesome at showing epic skills. Basket - Very happy and likes to fun with her friends. Ben - Acts very weird and just likes to talk. Also ignores those who think his weird. Biscuit - Very crazy, awesome, rockstar musician. She loves to play music on her electric guitar in her band. She gets angry sometimes when people argue with her. Boat - Very depressed, he can't seem to find a lot of interests with others and is also very scared to go talk to them. Boney - Very quiet and mostly stands still a lot. He is also blind, meaning he can't see anyone or anything. Book - Sassy, smart girl that likes to read and text on her phone. She mostly ignores those who are mean or rude to her. Bread - Very tired and bored person. Mostly just waits for interest things to happen. He worries about things that are deadly sometimes. Burger Ring - Very cool, MLG gangster. He mostly likes to prank people and get very popular in all over the place. Bush - Very aggressive and angry. He acts like a dog and often bites those who try to get in touch with him, talk to him, get close to him, run into him, prank him, pat him, hug him, etc. He pretty much wants to be left alone and never speaks. Butterfinger - Tough and fast tomboy. She loves to fight her enemies and defend her friends from dangerous animals, monsters, murderers, etc. She can be considered a hero by a lot of objects, which she likes to be called. Candle - Very nice guy. He pretty much loves to help others and have fun. Character Gallery Sunny New pose v8.png|Sunny 8-ball Pose.png|8-ball Bacon Ticket Pose.png|Bacon Ticket Ball Final Pose!.png|Ball Ballhack Pose.png|Ballhack Basket Ball Pose.png|Basket Ball Basket Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Basket Ben Pose.png|Ben Biscuit Pose.png|Biscuit Boat Pose.png|Boat Boney Pose.png|Boney Book Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Book Bread Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Bread Burger Ring Pose.png|Burger Ring Bush Pose.png|Bush Butterfinger Pose New and Improved.png|Butterfinger Candle Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Candle Candy Cauldron Pose.png|Candy Cauldron Candy Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Candy Cherry Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cherry Chocolate Donut New Pose v3.png|Chocolate Donut Chocolate Milk Pose.png|Chocolate Milk Chopsticks Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Chopsticks Clock Pose V2.png|Clock Coffee Cup Pose.png|Coffee Cup Compass Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Compass Cola and Mento Pose.png|Cola and Mento Colour Wheel Pose.png|Colour Wheel Cracker Pose V3.png|Cracker Cricket Ball Pose.png|Cricket Ball Crystal Pose.png|Crystal Cubix Cube Pose.png|Cubix Cube Cup Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cup Cylinder Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cylinder Deodorant Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Deodarant Disky Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Disky Dodge Ball Pose.png|Dodge Ball Doom Shroom Pose.png|Doom Shroom Biloxi_Flag_Pose.png Door Pose.png|Door Fireball Pose.png|Fireball Ford Sign the host Pose.png|Ford Sign Gameboy Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Gameboy Giant Spider Pose.png|Giant Spider Glassy Pose.png|Glassy Grapes Pose Brand New YAY.png|Grapes Green Cloud Pose.png|Green Cloud Grenade Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Grenade Hat Pose.png|Hat Heart Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Heart Hotdog Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Hotdog House the Engineer Pose.png|House the Engineer Icey Star Pose.png|Icey Star Illuminati Pose.png|Illuminati Iron Pose.png|Iron Jimmy Crimball Pose.png|Jimmy Crimball Jumping Bean Pose.png|Jumping Bean KFC Pose.png|KFC Pose Kitty (Pufferfishmax).png|Kitty :3 Lava Sun Pose.png|Lava Sun Lightbulb Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Lightbulb Limestone Pose.png|Limestone Lollipop Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Lollipop Magnet Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Magnet Magnifing Glass Pose.png|Magnifling Glass MC Pufferfish Pose.png|MC Pufferfish Meatball Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Meatball Metal Ball Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Metal Ball Moon Pose.png|Moon Mouse Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Mouse Not Allowed Symbol Pose.png|Not Allowed Symbol Object Shows vs Justin Bieber Signs Pose.png|Object Shows vs Justin Bieber Signs Onion Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Onion Orange Ball (pufferfishmax).png|Orange Ball Orange Ball (puffed up).png|Orange Ball (Puffed-Up) Pearl Pose.png|Pearl Photo Pose v2.png|Photo Picture Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Picture Pink Egg Pose V2.png|Pink Egg Pixel Pose.png|Pixel Pot Pose Final Pose.png|Pot Raspberry Pose.png|Raspberry Red Star Pose.png|Red Star Sea Star Pose.png|Sea Star Skittle Pose.png|Skittle Square Jar Pose.png|Square Jar Electrical Bomb Pose.png|Electrical Bomb Eggplant Pose.png|Eggplant Suit Pose.png|Suit Toxic Gas Producer Pose.png|Toxic Perfume Toronto_Flag_Pose.png|Toronto Flag Vitamin Ballpen Pose.png|Vitamin Ballpen Gas Mask Pose.png|Gas Mask Rocket Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Rocket SkyDoesMinecraft Pose.png|SkyDoesMinecraft Shapes Pose.png|Shapes Levery Pose.png|Levery Skyscraper Pose.png|Skyscraper Sock Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Sock Surfboard Pose.png|Surfboard Past Stone Pose.png|Past Stone Tea Pose.png|Tea Tire Pose.png|Tire Sour Melon.png|Sour Melon Blueberry Pose 2.png|Blueberry Plate Pose V2.png|Plate Stick Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Stick Stapler Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Stapler Notey Pose.png|Notey Wheely Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Wheely Fork Pose.png|Fork Baseball Bat Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Baseball Bat Oil Pose.png|Oil CD Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|CD Bruh Pose.png|Bruh (Spikeball) Beanie Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Beanie Cookie Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Cookie Box Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Box Gumball Pose.png|Gumball Knifey Pose.png|Knifey Beety Pose.png|Beety Brick Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Brick Funny Sign Pose.png|Funny Sign Wooly Blanket Pose.png|Wooly Blanket Bright Peach Pose.png|Bright Peach Magical Bar Pose.png|Magical Bar Energy Pose.png|Energy Pinky Coin Pose.png|Pinky Coin Metal Leaf Pose.png|Metal Leaf Celestial Moon Pose.png|Lime Moon Sponge Cake Pose.png|Sponge Cake Tennisy.png|Tennisy Slender Point Pose.png|Slender Point Shovely Pose.png|Shovely Lemon Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Lemon Error Pose.png|Error Strawbeety Pose.png|Strawbeety Ninja Star Pose.png|Ninja Star Milk Ice Cube Pose.png|Milk Ice Cube Tombstone Pose.png|Tombstone Jumping Cactus Pose.png|Jumping Cactus London Eye Pose.png|London Eye Swirly Marshmallow.png|Swirly Marshmallow Purse Pose.png|Purse Fan Sign Pose.png|Fan Sign Square Pose (PuffyAnimations).png|Square Robot Cubix Cube Pose.png|Robot Cubix Cube Softball Pose 2.png|Softball Toxic Gas Producer New Pose.png|Toxic Gas Producer Pears Pose.png|Pears Poisonous Cookie Pose.png|Poisonous Cookie Category:Pufferfishmax